


How Yuki Eiri Asked Shindou Shuichi On a Date, Or, What Being Threatened By a Sniper Can Make You Do

by Sivullinen



Category: Gravitation (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-03
Updated: 2006-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivullinen/pseuds/Sivullinen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene from episode 9 from Yuki's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Yuki Eiri Asked Shindou Shuichi On a Date, Or, What Being Threatened By a Sniper Can Make You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [firescribble](http://firescribble.livejournal.com/) on her birthday.

Yuki walks in on Shindou packing some stuff in boxes. Yuki wonders if Shindou has finally come to his senses and decided to move away, but no, it’s just some idiocy about Ryuichi-san, again. No such luck, then.

Yuki can’t help commenting on Shindou’s (not un-common) stupidity, though. But before he can’t get any farther in mocking him, a bullet hits the wall. _Fuck_, Yuki has time to think, before Shindou already runs to inspect the wall, and Yuki has to hastily cover the hole on the wall, to not raise Shindou’s suspicions. Luckily, it’s never hard to distract Shindou.

“It’s just your imagination”, Yuki says, before leaning his head in, just inches away from Shindou’s. “So, you’re no longer imitating Sakuma Ryuichi.”

Shindou covers slightly, clearly unsure about intent behind Yuki’s words. “Y-yeah.” Yuki remembers that this is why he’s with Shindou in the first place, because he just begs to be molested with all the innocence he has. It’s a mystery to Yuki how Shindou can still be innocent, after being with Yuki so long.

“You’ll be okay, because I’m here for you”, Yuki whispers, trying to act naturally, which is of course very difficult, seeing as _naturally_ he wouldn’t be spouting this kind of nonsense, he’d be banging Shindou’s face on the floor. Or banging Shindou up the arse, both seem quite as inviting to him. And definitely more inviting than this sweet-talk.

Shindou the Idiot is totally confused by this niceness, now, which is what Yuki was going for. _Now just forget that bullet hole_, he thinks, just when three more are shot. _Fuckfuckfuck_. K-san just doesn’t know when to stop, and Yuki sighs impatiently.

Shindou runs to the window, probably imitating some kind of an agent he has seen on TV, as he tries to peer out of the window, the idiot. Yuki stares impassively at him, debating whether he really hates bullet holes on the walls of his expensive department more than he hates being cheesy and asking Shindou out. He decides the former is more loathsome, in the long run. “If I just do it, it’ll be okay”, Yuki mutters to himself, trying to convince himself.

He walks to Shindou and hugs him from behind, immediately vowing to never do this again, unless threatened by another sniper. Shindou is appropriately startled, because it’s not like Yuki goes around hugging him. It’s good that Shindou understands that. “Your album is going on sale. If you sell a million I’ll take you... here,” Yuki says, and draws tickets to The Place Where Total Idiots, Such As Shindou, Amuse Themselves, also known as Odaiba Amusement Park, from his pocket. Shindou looks confused and takes the tickets almost reflexively. When he realizes what the tickets are, his eyes go wide open and Yuki swears he can see him melting into a puddle on the floor.

“Stop that”, he says sharply, but no, Shindou goes on, simpering “I’m going out with Yuki” like that’s a big deal, after living with Yuki for what feels like _years_.But then again, there’s absolutely no logic in Shindou’s behaviour whatsoever, and when there is, it’s a logic of a ten-year-old.

“Only if you sell a million albums”, Yuki reminds, hoping that Shindou will have to work hard for that. It’d mean he’d be out more, and not hanging around and annoying the hell out of Yuki.

As long as he’ll be nights home...


End file.
